la creacion siempre supera al crador........
by kensou
Summary: bueno, ESTE YA ESTA TERMINADO! porfavor leandlo y review no agan sentrime que lo hice a lo wey!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es mi primer fik y como no he tendiÃ³ la oportunidad de ver la serie de digimon 3 solo he leÃ­do un poco y si puse algo mal me corrigen!  
  
Los tamers Takato y Henry se encontraban en la plaza cuando sintieron algo...  
  
Takato: sentiste eso henry?  
  
Henry: si, es un digimon bastante poderoso  
  
De repente un digimon gracioso apareciÃ³ digimon, era Â¡toyagumon!  
  
Takato: es imposible!  
  
Henry: pero... como???  
  
Takato: bueno eso abra que averiguarlo mas tarde Â¡al ataque guilmonÂ¡ no hay necesidad de dijievolucionar  
  
Henry: tu igual terriermon  
  
El aparentemente inofensivo digimon enemigo emitiÃ³ un brillo de sus ojos y los dos digimons calleron pesadamente al suelo quedando inmÃ³viles he inofensivos  
  
Takato: he..???  
  
Henry: que pasa?? Porque no me puedo mover  
  
Takato: yo igual no me puedo mover!!!!!  
  
El extraÃ±o digimon se acerco a los dos tamers que ya ni siquiera podÃ­an emitir un grito de auxilio por lo cual se creÃ­an exterminados, cuando de las sombras un fuerte golpe sacudiÃ³ al extraÃ±o digimon  
  
Bien hecho flamemon! Repite otro magma-misil  
  
El digimon sumamente parecido a flamedramon volviÃ³ a atakar con fuerza desintegrando al otro digimon liberando a los tamer  
  
Takato: muchas gracias  
  
Henry: igual, y quien eres?  
  
Paco: de nada y me llamo paco y soy nuevo por aka  
  
Takato: bien yo soy Takato y este es Henry  
  
Henry: mucho gusto!  
  
Paco: igual bueno me tengo que ir por el momento, adiÃ³s  
  
Takato: espera, nos veremos maÃ±ana en casa de una amiga, esta es la direcciÃ³n  
  
Paco: mmmmm.... bueno, nos vemos maÃ±ana  
  
Henry: espero que vallas  
  
Bueno, continuara, eso creo.... lo deje corto por falta de tiempo 


	2. un sexto sentido muy intrigante...

Captitulo 2 (chapter two)  
  
El día siguiente en la casa de Rika en la mañana:  
  
Takato: .... no ha llegado el tipo de ayer mas que tu Henry...  
  
Henry: si, es que es muy temprano  
  
Cuando de las sombras aparece paco...  
  
Paco: holas vatos , llege temprano?  
  
Takato: este.. si pero de donde saliste tu???  
  
Paco: estaba afuera pero nadie contestaba, y yo solo entre  
  
Takato: ha si??? No te aviamos oido pero bueno bienvenido y las chicas estan por llegar, fueron a comprar algo  
  
Paco: chicas!!!!  
  
Henry: si, jury y rika  
  
Que como si las hubieran invocado aparecieron allí al instante  
  
Rika y jury : hola a todos  
  
Takato: hola  
  
Henry: milagro, parecía que no regresarían  
  
Rika: (sonrojada e impresionada) y quien es este bom....bo niño  
  
Paco: hola, soy paco... y mucho gusto  
  
Takato: ejem, ejem bueno ellas son rika y jury  
  
Jury: hola  
  
Paco: holas  
  
Henry: y apropósito que es eso de "vatos"?  
  
Paco: ya saben vato, wey, persona, ser vivo... que no saben nada de eso?  
  
Todos: no  
  
Paco: ... bueno un ejemplo enves de no es nel  
  
Takato: bueno ya al grano el es paco y es un nuevo tamer el es de México  
  
Paco: tsss chido vatos soy de México y acabo de llegar hace 3 dias  
  
Rika: ¿??? Bueno, no importa bueno y cual es tu digimon?  
  
Paco: bueno este es z-emon  
  
Rika: z-emon ???  
  
Paco: si el es pariente de veemon pero el evoluciona de manera natural a flamemon uno muy parecido a flamedramon pero mucho mas fuerte! Wajajajaj.... bueno ya me emocione  
  
Jury: y bueno tu como conseguiste a tu digimon?  
  
Paco: bueno, mas que conseguirlo, lo cree e incube, un tipo llamado izzi me contó de ellos e hice mi investigación por mi cuenta y termine creando a z- emon que evoluciona al poderoso flamemon, el se parece mucho a flamedramon pero el tiene armadura de cuerpo completo y z-emon que es parecido a veemon  
  
Takato: bueno, solo somos nosotros pero con nosotros basta y contigo estamos mejor  
  
Paco: bueno este como decía les explicare mas el idioma que..... (paco es estremecido por una imponente presencia de digimon) sienten eso???  
  
Takato: que?  
  
Paco: eso, no lo sienten?, síganme  
  
Paco guía a los demas al centro de la ciudad donde se topan por sorpresa con nada mas y nada menos que:........... ¿¿¿¿wargreymon?????!!!!!  
  
Henry: pero... como no pudimos sentir la presencia de este digimon!!  
  
Paco: es que este digimon no esta realmente vivo, esta hecho de agujas de control  
  
Rika: agujas de control..? y que es eso?????  
  
Paco: ahora no hay tiempo de explicar. Ve Flamemon!  
  
Takato: esta bien, ahí vamos guilmon  
  
Paco: los demas será mejor que se valla de aki, con nosotros basta  
  
Rika y Henry: pero....  
  
-Son interrumpidos por un certero ataque que deja inconsciente a Henry y Rika  
  
Paco: maldición!, se los dije, renamon y terriermon llévense a Henry, Rika y Jury a un lugar seguro. Bien a digievolucionar flamemon!  
  
Takato: tu igual guilmon  
  
-guilmon y flamemon evolucionan al mismo tiempo: flamemon ultradigivols to... sparkmon  
  
guilmon digievoluciona y se convirtieron a Wargrowlmon!  
  
Paco: sparkmon, dragon trueno!!!  
  
Del cuerpo del digimon salió un enorme resplandor que sacudió al digimon enemigo dejándolo herido  
  
Paco: ahora Takato acábalo!!!!  
  
Takato: Wargrowlmon llama inferno!!!!!  
  
El enorme blackwargreymon simplemente callo rendido y se desvaneció  
  
Paco: pero que era eso... ese no era el verdadero blackwargreymon... que estará pasando  
  
  
  
Bueno, espero que les este gustando y cualquier detalle y sugerencia a mi mail coolpaco85@hotmail.com 


	3. un personaje muy extraño: PACO

Bien aquÃ­ va la continuaciÃ³n aunque creo que nadie lo esta leyendo... pero igual pongan algo y dejen REVIEWSSSSSSS no sean gachos  
  
Takato: como que ese no es blackwargreymon y quien es ese??  
  
Paco: blackwargreymon es la digievolucion mega obscura de agumon y el blackwargreymon que digo es uno artificial hecho de agujas de control  
  
Takato: agujas de control? Y que es eso?  
  
Paco: las agujas de control fueron utilizadas cuando davis, kari, yolei y los demas estuvieron peleando  
  
Takato: si, he oido de lo que hicieron  
  
Paco: bueno, estas agujas fueron utilizadas para crear digimons artificiales, pero este blackwargreymon fue creado de 100 agujas, por lo cual es muy fuerte y como es artificial no sabia porke tenia sentimientos pero termino sacrificÃ¡ndose para serrar la curvatura entre los mundos  
  
Takato: ya veo bueno, vamonos de aki hay que ir a ver los demas  
  
Paco: lo siento me tengo que ir nos vemos maÃ±ana  
  
Takato: esta bien nos vemos en mi casa, toma (le da un papel con la direcciÃ³n a paco)  
  
Paco: bien, nos vemos. Sparkmon vamonos  
  
Paco y sparkmon se van a su casa  
  
La maÃ±ana siguiente en la casa de Takato todos ya estaba allÃ¡ pero todavÃ­a no llegaba paco por lo cual se pusieron a viborearlo...  
  
Rika: el es muy extraÃ±o... no se... pare saber lo que va a pasar...  
  
Henry: si, y como pudo sacar la informaciÃ³n de aquel digimon sin usar su digivice..  
  
Rika: si y... quien sabe de donde sale pero siempre esta allÃ­  
  
Paco sale de las sombras justo detrÃ¡s de Rika la cual se asusta al sentir la respiraciÃ³n de paco... y le prende una bofetada que lo tumba...(a paco)  
  
Paco: aaaaaaaaaa, (grita de dolor) chale ahora que hice...  
  
Rika: ha eras tu, perdÃ³name lo siento mucho...  
  
Paco: no hay problema... pero, con que eso es lo que piensan de mi....he  
  
Takato: estabas oyendo?  
  
Paco: claro, ya llevaba un rato aki, y tambiÃ©n escuche una platica de Takato y Henry sobre cierta chica que esta enfrente de mi y le gusta a...  
  
-Takato interrumpe bruscamente a paco...  
  
Takato: calla!!!!!  
  
Paco: no te enojes Takato, como crees que yo dirÃ­a eso...  
  
Rika: (se sonroja) ejem..bueno ya y paraque nos citaste aki Takato?  
  
Takato: yo? Este... no se, nada mas para pasar un buen rato...  
  
Paco: yo si quiero decirles algo: algo muy extraÃ±o ha estado pasando, me di cuenta de ello ayer, cuando apareciÃ³ blackwargreymon el solo era una ilusiÃ³n, de haber sido verdadero te hubiera matado a ti Rika al igual que a Henry... algo muy extraÃ±o esta pasando  
  
N: Que estarÃ¡ pasando?, alguien leerÃ¡ este fic????, alguien dejara un review...espero que si, lo descubriremos en el otro capitulo!!!! 


	4. una pequeña historia no muy creible...

Ojala alguien si este leyendo esto.... sino ya llevarÃ­a 4 capÃ­tulos escritos a lo wey!  
  
Bueno ya prosigo con la historia:  
  
Paco: si, se los puedo asegurar, algo muy extraÃ±o esta pasando....  
  
Takato: tu estas borracho, lo que pasa es que los atakes de nuestros digimons fueron muy fuertes y darkwargreymon simplemente no pudo con ello, bueno no vinimos a discutir eso aki, vinimos a pasar un rato agradable!  
  
Paco: bueno, sta bien  
  
Henry: y que tienes pensado que hagamos Takato?  
  
Takato: pus no se, no se algo atrevido....  
  
Paco: que tal pÃ³quer de prenda, ese juego de cartas y el o la que pierda se quita una prenda!  
  
Rika: no! Eso es demasiado, mejor algo como la botella o verdad o castigo!  
  
Paco: a mi me da igual  
  
Takato: bien entonces jugaremos a la botella y luego a verdad o castigo!  
  
Paco: vasss!, yo pongo la botella  
  
-paco saca de su mochila una coca de 600 ml y se la toma toda de un trago  
  
Jury: whao eso es tener sed!  
  
Paco: si verda? Bueno vamos a empezar, pero conste que es de besos! Y los digimon no jueganÂ¡Â¡Â¡  
  
Z-emon: y porke?  
  
Guilmon: si, guilmon quiere jugar!!  
  
Terriermon: yo igual  
  
Paco: lo siento pero a la mayorÃ­a les apesta el hocico..... verdad z- emon???  
  
Z-emon: este... nose!!!  
  
Todos: cierto!!!!! Bueno a jugar!!!!  
  
Takato: primero tu jury!  
  
Jury: esta bien (juri gira la botella y le toca con.......Rika!)  
  
Rika: ay no wakala!  
  
Paco: nimodo ora se aguantan!  
  
Rika: hay bueno, esta bien  
  
-jury y rika se dan un corto beso  
  
Paco: bien te va a ti rika!  
  
Rika: ya voy! (rika gira la botella y le toca con.... paco!)  
  
Paco: (pensando) chale ojala y no me ponga rojo.... pero pus ya que  
  
Rika: (pensando) hay que bien, me toco con el mejorcito de todos!  
  
-Paco y rika se dan un beso, pero pÃ¡rese que les gusta y se tardan un poco mas y de pronto....... la mama de rika entra!!!!!!  
  
Mama de rika: que hacen niÃ±os!!!!!!!!  
  
-paco y rika se separan bruscamente y se ponen rojos  
  
Paco: esteeeee...... yo? Yo nada  
  
Rika: yo igual mama!  
  
Mama de rika: esta bien, pero mejor jueguen a otra cosa...... (se va)  
  
-Todos (los digimons y los otros dos niÃ±os) se les quedan viendo a la pareja  
  
Takato: ejem, ejem..... bueno, mejor juguemos verdad o castigo!  
  
Paco: nel, miren la hora, me tengo que ir al trabajo  
  
Henry: tu trabajas??  
  
Paco: si, bueno luego les platico  
  
Jury: como que luego! Nos dices ahora!  
  
Paco: bueno esta bien.... hace unos meses mis dos padres y parientes murieron en un accidente cuando venÃ­an de la primera comuniÃ³n de mi prima y no llegaron nunca...almenos vivos.... pero como la mayorÃ­a me tenia a mi como el heredero de su seguro de vida o de segunda opciÃ³n asÃ­ que me gane una verdadera fortuna, por eso me decidÃ­ a venir aki, a JapÃ³n a iniciar una nueva vida pero no he conseguido una casa, aun asÃ­ que me he estado quedando en un hotel pero como no me gustarÃ­a solo gastar, sin ganar he estado trabajando para ganar un dinerito extra...  
  
-Todos quedaron boqui abiertos al escuchar la historia de paco  
  
Paco: bueno aunque no me crean esa es la verdad  
  
Takato: no, si te creemos menos yo...  
  
Rika: yo igual pero, dices que no tienes donde vivir?  
  
Paco: no exactamente ya dije que me estoy quedando en un hotel  
  
Henry: pero que no el gobierno si ve a menores de edad los lleva a un horfanatorio?  
  
Paco: si, pero los he estado esquivando por semanas  
  
Rika: si quieres puedes quedarte aki en mi casa a vivir!  
  
Paco: no, no quiero causar molestias  
  
-la mama de rika abre la puerta diciendo:  
  
mama de rika: claro que no es molestia  
  
paco: bueno, por mi esta bien y muchas gracias  
  
bueno, este ya esta un poco mas largo pero segÃºn yo si les gusta mi fic, el tiempo que les toma leerlo vale la pena iba a dejarlo un poco mas largo pero mejor no porke luego no lo leen y por el amor de dios dejen reviewÂ¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ o de perdido mÃ¡ndeme un mail a coolpaco85@hotmail.com 


	5. un nuevo tamer viviendo en la casa de ri...

Bueno espero que si por lo menos 1 este leyendo esto espero que almenos le guste... bueno tambiÃ©n aclaro que hubo un error y repetÃ­ esta historia pero no importa aki continuamos:  
  
-bien, paco se habÃ­a quedado a vivir en casa de Rika.  
  
Rika: oye paco, como no hay camas extras te tendrÃ¡s que dormir con migo en mi cama  
  
Paco: no es necesario yo puedo dormir en el piso y no te quiero causar mas molestias...  
  
Rika: no digas tonterÃ­as! A demas no es ninguna molestia  
  
Paco: bueno esta bien, creo...  
  
-esa noche en casa de Rika paco tenia un sueÃ±o muy intrigante:  
  
Paco: heee? CreÃ­ que estaba en casa de ri...a ya entiendo es otro sueÃ±o..  
  
-de repente aparece de la nada blackwargreymon impactando a paco con un certero zarpazo  
  
Paco: aaaaaaaaaa! (grito de dolor) que demonios... blackwargreymon!!!!! Y como es que sentÃ­ en verdad ese golpe.....esto no es un sueÃ±o  
  
Z-emon: paco, digievolucioname!  
  
Paco: esta bien, aki vamos  
  
Z-emon: z-emon digivolbs toooo flamemon  
  
Flamemon: flamemon ultradigivols toooo sparkmon  
  
Paco: sparkmon usa tu dragÃ³n trueno!  
  
-del cuerpo del digimon humanoide sale un gran resplandor blanqui-amarillo que sacude al enemigo  
  
paco: acÃ¡balo con tu cabezazo-martillo  
  
-la cabeza del digimon se pone reluciente y se lanza contra el oponente que lo extermina por completo  
  
paco: bien hecho  
  
-de pronto aparece de las sombras malommyotismon (o como se escriba) que impacta a paco por las espalda que lo hace casi desmayar  
  
paco: (respira trabajosamente a causa del dolor) que ingaos..... lo pagaras...  
  
malommyotismon: que piensas hacer sobre esto niÃ±ito, que tu nunca podrÃ¡s daÃ±arme, tu mismo lo sabes, no eres mas que un programa de computadora mal ejecutado en la mente de un patÃ©tico perdedor  
  
paco: como te atreves todo aquel que despierte mi ira va a.......(el ritmo cardiaco y su pulso se aceleran, su rostro toma una apariencia demonÃ­aca y su mirada se torna obscura, penetrante e intimidante su)  
  
-de repente paco emite un gran grito externando toda su fuerza y unas marcas empiezan a brillar en su cuerpo.... son los emblemas en su frente aparece el de la inteligencia, en su mano derecha la amistad, en su corazÃ³n la valentÃ­a y justo al lado de la valentÃ­a y este parece mas opaco mucho mas, es mas , aparece negro  
  
-el brillo que emite paco desintegra a malommyotismon y paco despierta bruscamente sudando.  
  
Paco: Ha que alivio, fue solo un sueÃ±o  
  
-despuÃ©s de decir esto se da cuenta de la posiciÃ³n comprometedora en que se encuentra, estaba casi encima de Rika y esta estaba dormida y tenia a las piernas de paco entre las suyas... paco solo se sonroja y se desmaya, ya era de maÃ±ana y justo en ese momento despierta Rika y ve a paco, ve la posiciÃ³n en que estaban, se sonroja y se quita a paco de donde tenia sus piernas despertando a este de su inconciencia  
  
Rika: este.... buenos dias  
  
Paco: buenos los tengas  
  
  
  
Bueno, asta aki le dejo para dejarlos un poco picados pero por amor de dos dejen un review! 


	6. ¡¡dia libre!!

Ejem.. bueno, creo que por lo menos ya 2 personas han leído mi fic así que lo continuare...  
  
N/A: cuando pongo la raya esta: - significa que es nota o aclaración o pensamiento y paco puede resistir los golpes de los digimon ya que el es parte digimon, bueno para entender esto mejor, chequen o vean mi otro fic, el de "mi origen" allí aclaro todo bueno, sigo con esto...  
  
-------------Capitulo 6. "día libre"-----------  
  
-después de aquel extraño despertar de ese día, los dos tamer que ahora compartían casa tenían una platica mañanera:  
  
Rika: oye paco, es cierta la historia que nos dijiste ayer de lo de tus padres y los seguros y todo lo demas?  
  
Paco: claro, aunque se que es difícil de creer pero es verdad  
  
Rika: bueno, no importa, oye, vienes de México verdad?  
  
Paco: si, apoco no te acuerdas que ya te lo dije  
  
Rika: no si pero no te gustaría ir a desayunar fuera con los demas  
  
Paco: chido, vamos, pero deja me baño  
  
Rika: mientras yo le hablo a los demas  
  
-después de hablarle a Takato y a Henry quedaron de verse en la pizzería del centro a las 11:00 a.m.  
  
Rika: porke no llegaran los demas..?  
  
-al ver que no hay respuesta de su acompañante voltea a verlo y lo encuentra roncando..  
  
Paco: zZzZzZzZ....  
  
Rika: (furiosa) DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Paco: (casi gritando) he, quien, yo? Perdón maestra esque me quede desvelado aye.. (se da cuenta de que no esta en la escuela y ve como la gente se le queda viendo....)  
  
-paco voltea a ver a rika y se lleva un susto al ver la cara de ira de esta soltando un grito..  
  
paco: HHHHAAAAAAA!!!! Mi maestra de química!!!!!  
  
Rika: (furiosa) como te atreves!!!!!  
  
Paco: perdón esque estoy un poco adormilado, no dormí mis 11 horas de sueño diario  
  
-de la cabeza de rika sale una gota y cae al piso....  
  
Rika: como puede dormir alguien tanto a diario....(se da cuenta de que estaban casi gritando los 2 y toda la gente se les queda viendo de nuevo... y salen 2 gotas de las cabezas de rika y paco..)  
  
Paco:......chale ya hicimos el oso......  
  
Rika: y que oso.....  
  
-solo oyen unas fuertes carcajadas... eran Henry y Takato que se revolcaban de risa  
  
Henry y Takato: JAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Paco: desde cuando estan aki...  
  
Henry: lo suficiente como para reírnos de ustedes  
  
Rika: bueno, ya vamos a comer, me muero de hambre  
  
Takato: (susurrando)...y cuando no...  
  
Rika: que dijiste!!!!!  
  
Takato: yo?? nada  
  
Paco: zZzZzZzZ  
  
Henry: ya se volvió a dormir este (le da un sape)  
  
Paco:..... he? Mande???  
  
Henry: ya vamos a almorzar  
  
Paco: comida? Donde!!!  
  
Takato: se ve que este solo piensa en dormir y comer  
  
-ya en la pizzería....  
  
Paco: yo ordeno, ustedes busquen mesa  
  
Todos: bueno  
  
Paco: buenos dias, me puede decir de que pizzas tiene?  
  
Cajera: buenos dias joven, si me dice cuantos vienen con usted le puedo recomendar un tamaño..  
  
Paco: bueno, este...... somos...... cuanto es 3+1?  
  
Cajera: (con una gota en la cabeza) 4, son 4 joven.....  
  
Paco: a simón somos 4  
  
Cajera: bueno, le recomiendo el tamaño familiar,  
  
Paco: bien me da una  
  
-después de un rato paco llega con la pizza...  
  
Takato: ya era hora!  
  
Rika: bien, a comer  
  
-todos empezaron a comer, bueno casi todos  
  
Rika: Henry pásame la catsup  
  
Henry: yo no la tengo la tiene paco..  
  
-todos voltea a ver a paco y lo ven durmiendo enzima de su pizza muy felizmente  
  
Takato: despiertaaaaa!!!!!!! Dice rika que le pases la catsup!  
  
Paco: (se levanta y aparece con un salami pegado en la frente y con la cara roja porke la trae llena de catsup...)....he? catsup? A si...( le da un bote rojo pero dice... SALSA TABASCO!)  
  
Rika: al fin (diciendo esto llena toda la pizza con la salsa... y la muerde) mmm, rico....(en ese momento la cara se le pone roja y comienza a gritar) AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! AGUA, AGUAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
-Takato le pasa su refresco y rica se lo bebe de un trago  
  
rika. Pero que salsita...... espera, aquí dice salsa tabasco..... PACO!  
  
Henry: creo que no te va a oír (señala a paco para que lo vean).... se volvió a dormir y ahora encima de la salsa tabasco......  
  
Rika: (sonrisa maléfica) whajaja me las pagara (dicho esto toma a paco de los cabellos, lo levanta, le abre la boca y le hecha un trago de salsa tabasco..  
  
Paco: mm......(se despierta con los ojos rojos y saltados) WAJJJJJAAAAAAAAUUUUUU, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, chale, agua ( se traga su refresco rápidamente y se siente aliviado)  
  
Takato: haber si así despiertas...  
  
Paco: creo que ya se me quito el hambre, pero me comeré un pedazo mas....... esta vacía...quien se la comió?  
  
Takato y Henry: lo mismo digo, no comí nada...  
  
-Todos voltean a ver a rika quien se estaba comiendo el ultimo pedazo..  
  
-rika ya se le avía saltado la panza por entre el pantalón y la blusa  
  
paco: luego quien es el que solo piensa en comer...  
  
rika: la pizza estaba allí y como no quería que se efiria me la comí  
  
paco: bueno, ya vamonos de aki  
  
todos: esta bien  
  
-todos estaban listos para irse cuando rika dice...  
  
rika: oigan, me pueden ayudar a salir, esque me atore....  
  
-a todo les sale una gota en la cabeza y ayudan a rika a salir, luego se van...  
  
bueno, todos merecen un día libre no? Además tenia ganas de poner algo medio cómico espero que les aya gustado y por favor review! 


	7. la fria realidad

------------------CAPITULO 6--------------------------  
  
paco: me siento furioso, podría matar al que ocasiona esta rabia pero intento contenerme, si no me controlara estoy seguro que en este mismo momento me levantaría, lo buscaría y lo mataría a golpes... después de todo soy mas grande y fuerte que el, se preguntara que paso, se los voy a explicar....  
  
---------FLASHBACK----------------  
  
dos dias después de ir a la pizzería todo estaba normal, estaba platicando con Takato cuando de pronto me pregunto:  
  
Takato: oye, paco y a ti quien te gusta?  
  
Paco: no pus la mera verdad la rika pero no le digas a nadie wey...  
  
-En eso llega rika...  
  
Rika: hola, , de que hablan?  
  
Takato: de que tu le gustas a paco  
  
-yo me quede con cara de "whatt!!!!!!!" (así: #_#U)  
  
rika: quee???  
  
Yo: este..... rika.. yo, no es cierto, como crees no tengo tal mal gusto  
  
Rika: ¬_¬* (me da un golpe en la cabezota)  
  
Yo: X_X  
  
Al día siguiente me entere de que el Takato andaba con rika desde el día que les acabo de platicar, yo no me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para regresar a su casa, ni siquiera de verla ni a Takato, a Takato porke si lo veía me le iba a aventar para madrearlo.  
  
En estos momentos estoy muy mal, ya no podré verlos mas a ninguno, ojala y se mueran... ojala y nunca los hubiera salvado de ese toyagumon ni de la ilusión de blackwargreymon así los tres estarían muertos y yo mas tranquilo pero no fue así...  
  
Juri: con que eso es lo que sientes???  
  
Paco: he??? Desde cuando estas aki?  
  
Juri: lo suficiente como para entenderte...  
  
Paco: ya me imagino para que estas aki, quieres que regrese? O me equivoco?  
  
Juri: no, estas en lo correcto vine para ayudarte a volver..  
  
Paco: pues pierdes tu tiempo... yo no volveré  
  
Juri: tienes que! No entiendes tu debes protegerlos!, incluso a mi  
  
Paco: protegerlos? De que?  
  
Juri: tu deberías saberlo, es tu misión, o no?  
  
Paco: mi misión?  
  
Juri: si tu misión, no me digas que aun no entiendes los sueños que tienes?  
  
Paco: tu como sabes de eso?  
  
Juri: por tu laptop, no recuerdas que la dejaste en casa de rika?  
  
Paco: pero igual no pienso volver así que se pueden ir cuidando solos...  
  
Juri: como puedes decir eso? No sabes que solo tu tienes los medios para detener el peligro que se avecina!  
  
Paco: por mi que se acabe el mundo ya nada interesa..  
  
Juri: como que nada te interesa, y rika y tus amigos Takato y Henry?  
  
Paco: rika ya no importa... Takato que se pudra y Henry bueno, el es el único bueno aparte de ti...  
  
Juri: que paso con tus viejos ánimos, con el carácter en que te conocimos? Que aquella imagen de amigo sincero y bueno era solo una mascara?  
  
Paco: no se de que hablas ni me importa, y además te apuesto a que todos estan mejor sin mi  
  
Juri: pues te equivocas, hace ya una semana que te fuiste y no sabes como nos ha ido, al pobre henry ya Takato ni lo pela, a mi ya rika casi no me habla y siempre que nos reunimos todo es muy aburrido y simple sin ti, nos acostumbramos a ti y ahora es muy difícil desacostumbrarse...  
  
Paco: acostumbrarse a mi? Si solo estuve con ustedes 5 dias...  
  
Juri: 5 dias bastaron para que te consideráramos amigo verdadero y quisiéramos que te quedaras para siempre... en especial alguien...  
  
Paco: a si? Y quien podría ser? Digo, no espero eso de nadie..  
  
Juri: y si te dijera que soy yo?  
  
Paco: te diría que no sabes mentir  
  
Bueno, hasta allí le dejo por ahora pero ya no sean gachos ni ogts y pongan un review! 


	8. final: I have to fall...

Bueno, ya mero acabo por favor dejen un review.... nadie ha puesto uno ¡_¡  
  
Bueno, aki continuo:  
  
Yuri: crees que estoy mintiendo?  
  
Paco: claro, porke alguien como tu querria a alguien como yo?  
  
Yuri: que no sabes que opuestos se atraen y tu me gustas mucho  
  
Paco: lo siento pero yo solo he amado a una persona, rika y ahora con tu informacion de mi supuesta "mision" prometo protegerte a ti y a cada tamer del mundo, no importando el precio, me imagino que ya leiste lo de mi nacimiento en mi laptop o me equivoco?  
  
Yuri:si, ya lo hice...  
  
-paco interrumpe bruscamente por una extraña sensacion...  
  
Paco: z-emon sientes eso?  
  
z-emon: claro... es uno grande...  
  
paco: demaciado grande..., hay que ir  
  
z-emon: esta bien.  
  
Yuri: pero paco espera... no me dejes plantada ¬¬*  
  
Paco: busca a los demas y diles que no vallan a la batalla y se resguarden...  
  
-paco y z-emon ban en direccion a la gran presencia digimon... mientras yuri los encuetra a los demas no muy lejos..  
  
Yuri: (agitada) puff, puff, tengo un mensaje de paco  
  
Rika: lo viste?  
  
Henry: y donde esta?  
  
Takato: que dijo?  
  
Yuri: esta bien, lo encontre en la calle con z-emon y me dijo que los buscara y les digera que no siguieran la presensia digimon y que se resguarden!  
  
Guilmon: guilmon y Takato iban alla!  
  
Henry: si, alla ibamos  
  
Terriermon: momantai si es sierto!  
  
Renamon: si, se siente un apresensia muy grande...  
  
Takato: por muy fuerte que el digimon de paco sea no le podra ganar solo..  
  
Todos: vamos!  
  
-todos fueron en direccion a ese lugar, pero ya estaba paco alla, dnde le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa...  
  
Paco: es ¡¿diaboromon?¡  
  
z-emon: aparte se siente otra creo que es... malonmyotismon...  
  
malondiaboromon: se equivocan somos los dos!  
  
Paco: pero que es eso?  
  
z-emon: creo que es la digievolucion DNA de diaboromon y malonmyotismon es de nivel giga!  
  
Paco: maldicion, alfin lo lograron alfin llegaron al nivel giga...  
  
z-emon:rapido hasme evolucionar  
  
Paco: para que, ni en nivel mega le harias ni cosquillas...  
  
z-emon: solo hay una oportunidad...  
  
Paco: que la evolucion saint, sabes que no podemos... no logre despertar al ultimo emblema, el del amor... si tansolo rika ubiera..  
  
Malondiavoromon: basta de charla! Anda, digievoluciona para que peleemos  
  
Paco: z-emon hay que intentarlo..., digievolucion DNA!  
  
-paco se transforma en un digimon, es un trebelmon, es de nivel perfeccionado, z-emon se digievoluciona en sparkmon, igual perfeccionado  
  
trebelmoooooon!!!!! , sparkmonnnnnnnn!!!! DNA digivols toooo BOLTMON! (boltmon es de nivel war, un nivel intermedio entre el giga y el mega)  
  
Boltmon: Bien malon, es tiempo de pelear  
  
Malondiaboromon: esfera-apocalipsis!  
  
-al parecer a malondiavoromon le fata punetria piensa boltmon al lanzar el poder muy lejos de boltmon pero se da cuenta que los demas estaban alli y estaba apunto de ser golpeados por la esfera de enrgia  
  
boltmon: cuidadooooo (boltmon vuela y se pone enfrente de los tamers recibiendo el daño separando a paco de z-emon)  
  
Paco: maldicion les dije que no vinieran....  
  
Rika: como crees que te dejariamos solo...  
  
Malondiavoromon: rafaga obscura!!!!  
  
-de la mano del digimon salieron 3 rafagas negras en direccion de rika... pero paco se interpone y es agujerado en hombro, alado del corazon y en el abdomen  
  
Paco: HAAAAAA!!  
  
Rika: paco! No mueras, no ahora, yo, yo no quise humillarte ni tenias porke haberte ido, pero yo a quien amo es a Takato!  
  
Henry: noooo!!! Paco, amigo no te rindas  
  
Takato:..... mi culpa... es mi culpa  
  
Paco: jeje, creo que alfin logre despertar la capacidad de amar en ti...aunque no sea de mi... pero no importa igual n ome rendire!!!!!  
  
-unas marcas empiezan a aparecer en el mutilado cuerpo de paco, eran los emblemas!: en la frente la inteligencia, el la mano derecha la amistad, en el pecho la valentia y en su corazon el amor alfin brillaba!, paco se incorpora con nuevas fuerzas y le hase una seña a z-emon  
  
z-emon: entiendo  
  
-de los cuerpos de paco y z-emon sale un destello blanco que ilumina toda la ciudad desintegrando casi a la noche que cae...paco se transforma de nuevo en treblemon y z-emon en sparkmon sale un video parecido al de la evolucion DNA pero los dos digimons salen con alas de angel y...  
  
treblemonnnnnnn!, sparkmonnnnnnnn! Saintdigivols toooooo: saintboltmon! (saintboltmon es de nivel saint, uno de los mas fuertes, despues de la giga)  
  
Malondiavoromon: noooo maldicion!  
  
Saintboltmon: ahora tu sufruras maldito! Rayo de luz!!!!  
  
Malondiavoromon: noooo, tu seras el muerto, materia-negraaaaaa!  
  
-los poderes chocan pero saintboltmon le gana  
  
Saintboltmon: no puedes contra mi!  
  
Malonmyotismon: si yo pierdo tu pierdes! EXPLOSION-APOCALIPSIS!! (malondiavorom se ensierra en un campo de fuerza impenetrable minetras reune su poder)  
  
Saintboltmon: maldicion, no crei tener que llegar a esto. (saintobltmon se divide duenvo regresando a paco y a sparkmon)  
  
Paco: sparkmon es la unica opcion...  
  
Sparkmon: si, almenos asi lla no hara nada mas...  
  
Todos: que tienes pensado hacer paco?  
  
-paco simplemente voltea a ver a todos y les regala una ultima sonrisa una triste y alegre a la ves  
  
Paco: adios, adios a todos...  
  
Paco: bien sparkmon listo!  
  
Sparkmon: si, hagamoslo!  
  
-sparmon y paco se sujetan del cuerpo de malondiavoromon y comiensan a brillar intensamente...  
  
paco y sparkmon: KAMIKASEEEEE!!!!  
  
-una gran explosion cubre la zona levantando polvo y una gran nuve de humo en la ciudad... increiblemente dañando a nadie mas que a si misma y a malondiavoromon  
  
Rika: (llorando incontrolablemente) nooooo! Paco!!!!!!!!! Noooo por favorrrrrr noooo  
  
Yuri:(llorando en silencio) paco....  
  
-la nube de humo se despeja, dejando visible la zona de la explosion  
  
Takato: miren! (señalando al cuerpo de paco)  
  
-todos van a ver y lo que encuetran es...  
  
Henry: esta vivo!!!  
  
Paco: No, no por mucho tiempo, mi tiempo a acabado, yo debo morir aki, pero nunca se olviden de mi.... (lo ultimo lo dice en un tono mas bajo y solo se escucha el latir de su coraznon disminueyendo de fuerza)  
  
Rika:(llorando intensamente), no puedes morir aun, no puedes!!  
  
Paco: lo siento, enverdad no me quiero ir, pero (su vos se va haciendo mas baja y trabajosa) a-d-i-o-s... fue un p-l-a-c-e-r...  
  
-I tried so hard,  
  
-and got so far,  
  
-but in the end it doesent even matter...  
  
-I had to fall  
  
-To lose it all  
  
-But in the end  
  
-It doesn't even matter...  
  
Todod: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Takato: ya no podemos hacer nada... ya ha muerto, como llego se fue... sin preguntar ni pedir permiso... pero ya no hay nada que hacer... ya no podemos disculparnos...  
  
Paco:(pensando) porke hablan de mi como si estubierra muerto, ¡no lo estoy! ¡Veanme, oiganme! Porke no me escuchan... porke ni yo me escucho?, sera que en realidad he muerto... no lo creo, sigo respirando... todavia tengo pulso!, no me ignoren, muy dificil pero todavia respiro, respiro!  
  
-en ese momento Henry nota que paco se mueve ligeramente...  
  
Henry: vieron eso?, se movio, y aparte sparkmon no ha muerto, creo que sigue vivo!  
  
Rika: vamos, despierta! El se ha ido!...(  
  
Paco: (pensando) no, no me he ido! Siguo aquí!!!!... es inutil, ya se, intentare mover mi brazo...  
  
Rika:...he?, es cierto, lo vi moverse! Sera...? Yuri, tomale el pulso!  
  
-yuri se aserca dudosa al aparente cadaver poniendo sus 2 dedos en su cuello y....  
  
Yuri: si!!!!! Sigue vivo!  
  
Takato: al igual que sparkmon!, llevemoslos ha un hospital!  
  
---------------------- 6 dias despues--------------  
  
Rika: oigan Henry y Takato vamos aver a paco al hospital!  
  
Takato: ora ves, si apenas fuimos antier y aparte es muy temprano... debe estar dormido..  
  
Henry: ya, vamos wey, no seas gacho  
  
Takato: sta bien  
  
Paco: (aparece de las sombras con muletas y estaba todo vendado) si, vamos a verlo, un momento, si yo soy paco y estoy aquí a cual paco vamos a ver?.  
  
-todos se espantan y luego les sale una gota de la cabeza!  
  
Rika: siempres sales de repente de ningun logar y de las sombras verdad?  
  
Paco: en serio? Yo no lo creo asi  
  
Yuri: que bien, ya te dieron de alta! Que bien (abrasando a paco fuertemente)  
  
Paco: HAAAAAA! No me aprietes tanto! Duele mucho! X_X  
  
Yuri: perdon!!!! n_nU  
  
Paco: no problem mi sweet!  
  
Yuri: haaaaa! n_n  
  
Rika: ya calmados cursis! -_-  
  
Paco: chale!, que te preocupa, eso me suena a celos!  
  
Rika: es broomaaa? Como crees  
  
Paco: bueno, espero no tener que repetir lo de hace una semana!  
  
Takato: que? Explotar por nosotros?  
  
Paco: no, no quiero volver a dormir en la calle!, hace muhco firo!  
  
z-emon: -_-U sierto...  
  
Henry: oye paco, no que no estabas acostumbrado a despertarte temprano y que dormias 11 horas?, entonces como estas despierto tan temprano!  
  
Yuri: creo que no esta del todo despierto -_-U (señala a paco)  
  
Paco: zZzZzZzZ... (paco estaba dormido apoyado en yuri)  
  
-a todos les sale una gota de la cabeza  
  
---------------------------------------FIN---------------------------------- ----  
  
bueno, que les parecio, espero que ahora si dejen review y lo logre!!!!! Termine mi fic en menos de una semana, enverdad soy rapido n_nU modestia aparte y ya estoy maquinando mi segundo fic! Whajaja!! Les adelanto que es de digimon 01 pero: ¿quién cuidaba al digimundo cuando los niños estaban el la isla pai o fai o como se llame, quien salvo al resto del continente sarpa y quien se quedo en el digimundo cuando myotismon??? Sobre eso tratara mi fic siguiente y nos vemos o leemos pronto!!! 


End file.
